


Loss.jpg

by robertwilliamflay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera), Undertale (Video Game), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertwilliamflay/pseuds/robertwilliamflay
Summary: Ryoma Hoshi's mother dies under mysterious circumstances. Who is the killer?





	Loss.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Characters uwu:  
> The Mother  
> Strange T Posing Polygon Person  
> Sans Undertale (Undertale)  
> Ryoma Hoshi (Danganropa)  
> The Ghost of Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron)  
> Detective Jerry (Tom and Jerry)
> 
> i hope you enjoy !!!1

The scene opened on a young mother with blonde hair. “huHHHHMMNNNNNhGG” she screamed, making a dreadful grimace “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” “HAHHWAHHHHHNhh” “hNHNHNNNMM” “hnnnUHHnnn”

a figure materialized out of thin air. their body seemed to be made up of featureless polygons in a T pose formation.“u good my m8” it said, glowing as the words were produced

“lol yah why?” the mother replied, her face was red with tears. she immediately went back to sobbing loudly and uncontrollably

“HGNuuGhh uh. uhh.... uh-” “...”

“wots wronge” questioned the figure, and as if to answer the query, a dark shadowy figure entered the room. his skin looked a stark white, although his face was covered in shadow for dramatic effect. he was short, and wore a large blue jacket with tan fringe. on his feet he wore bright pink slippers. the man bent down and checked the pulse of the now silent heap on the floor.

“sh- shes dead” 

“who is the man.” said the figure.

“m-masaka” said the man nervously

the figure turned towards the door in anticipation. “some”

the door slammed open revealing the son of the poor deceased mother. he wore a hat with two large spikes, like ahoges, or long cat ears. it was Hoshi. his face was turning red and tears were forming in his eyes  
“BODY ONCE TOLD ME” the figure shouted

“NANIII!??/” shouted Hoshi, as the once-sturdy door disintegrated.

“M-MOTHER?!” Her baby boy had tears streaming down his face now

“MOTHER IS DEAD?!?!” he sounded utterly heartbroken as he ran to the side of his dead, decrepit mother

the distant voice of carl wheezer, recently deceased echoed through the room “Alas” 

“t-this cant be!” exclaimed hoshi, who was in denial, the first of five stages of grief

”surely this cant be real” his face wet and sticky with tears.

“i-it looks like she had a pretty bad time” said the man, tearing up.

the man looked down at the body and noticed a puncture wound in her neck, as well as her face colored with a blue, like periwinkle, or ultramarine “it looks like it was poison!” he exclaimed

Hoshi looked up in surprise “we need a detective on the case!!”

right on cue, the door swung open to reveal the detective, he was as small as a mouse, in fact, he was a mouse. his fur was brown and he was dressed in a sherlock holmes inspired outfit. it was the famous detective jerry. “did somebody say detective” detective jerry said with a wink

Hoshi looked up, eyes full of hope “d-detective!” he exclaimed

suddenly a spotlight lit up a dark corner of the room that everybody ignored, for the sole purpose of plot convenience. the illuminated corner revealed a swivel chair that spun around to reveal a strange looking man. on his head he wore a white and red racing helmet, with racing gear to match. his skin seemed to be a light gray (like a homestuck) and his yellow eyes pierced through anyone who met his gaze.

“turbo tastic evening isnt it?” said the racer with a maniacal grin.

the man looked up at the mysterious racer and “this chair man looks really suspicious”

The spectre of Carl Wheezer materialized for a split second, to quip “We've got a nystery on our hands gang” 

The man looks down to the microscopic mouse, desperation in his visage “detective can you possibly solve this case?” 

The detective tipped his absurd hat, beginning to feel the heat.“i-im not sure, i need to look for clues” 

The man casually noted “btw my name is sans undertale” At this, the detective’s eyebrows shot up into the stratosphere

sans undertale looked over at Hoshi sadly “i hope you can do it.. poor little hoshi is in agony and wants justice” A single tear rolled down his skeletal face.

an anime glint shone over Detective Jerry’s eyes as his hand shot up and pointed at the thicc skeleton “it was you” jerry screeched smugly

Hoshi began sobbing over the gross, now stenching corpse of his mother.

Sans took a step back in surprise “N-NANI?!” 

“turbo wouldnt use poison” 

Sans began to sweat. “b-but she was already dead when i got there!” he stuttered

the skeleton started to cry “s-she collapsed” he sunk to the ground in utter terror

“say it to the judge” Detective Jerry said dismissing the criminal

Lmao, across the room, a darkness covered turbo’s yellow goblin eyes—like in anime—an evil smirk formed across his face.

“w-wait!” screamed Sans in desperation 

“get out and go to jail” said Jerry. Sans scanned Detective Jerry’s face for any trace of sympathy, but his cold uncaring eyes showed no remorse.

right on cue, the cops burst in from the already broken door. dragging Sans away, not even stating his miranda rights.

Hoshi looked down at the corpse of his mother in disbelief “i-i cant believe Sans killed my mom” 

“I-I TRUSTED HIM” Hoshi said with horror

“i know, you should get revenge.” said jerry with a wink

Hoshi looked down at jerry, confused “r-revenge?” 

The greasy racer reached into his tracksuit pocket, and produced a mysterious, lint-covered rolled piece of paper. Turbo beckoned Hoshi to him,“ey u want a blunt m8” 

Winking yet again, Detective Jerry reached into the pocket of his ridiculous garb, pulling out a small gun. He twirled the loaded gun around in his fingers for a second before tossing it towards the distressed child.

the small and ravishing rodent detective paced around the room for a bit before turning to face the petite double-ahoged boy and questioned “i've got to wrap up here, can you think of any motives” 

“did she owe Sans money? has she ever done anything wrong to him” 

“have you noticed Sans acting strange lately” with each question the rat took a step closer to hoshi, which honestly made him pretty weirded out

Turbo guffawed, tossing his head back in devilish delight“lol who caarress? it was clearly him and not me!” 

Detective Jerry nodded in agreement “yes what he is saying is correct, but i need a good report for the station”

Turbo began flipping through one of his hentai mags, “lol Sans was just high af” he said dismissively. “Sans is a lunatic i knew he would snap one day” 

The ratboygenius nodded his head vigorously, scribbling into a lil notebook “Hoshi, have you noticed Sans participating in any substance abuse” but didnt wait for Hoshi’s reply.

“well you can never know, i would like to search his room if thats alright” said Detective Jerry knowing full well that what he was doing was completely illegal, since he didnt have a warrant. ignoring any reply that Hoshi might have said, Detective Jerry went into Sans’s room.

From the pocket of his jacket Jerry revealed a rather large bag filled to the brim with tabs of LSD, and then left the room.

with fake concern Detective Jerry approached the tiny tennis tot “alright kid, this might be alarming but i found tons of LSD in his room” He continued,“Sans musta been trippin real hard, but had a bad trip and saw your mom as a threat and killed her.”   
“Sans was smart skeleton, you cant detect drugs in a skeleton” said Jerry, dropping the hardcore medical facts. 

Turbo let out a sigh of relief. “wow that was lucky” he whispered under his breath.

“WELP CASE CLOSED” The trollsona yelled, snapping his waifu edition of playboy shut.

The mighty mouse began to pack up his things, not even casting a glance towards Hoshi as he inquired “alright kid is there a will” 

Hoshi began to sob uncontrollably as he sunk into the floor, like a glitch in skyrim. “i-i dont know anymoree” Todd Howard’s maniacal laughter could be heard in the distance  
.  
Detective Jerry looked over some papers, and concluded “if there isnt were gonna have to send you to live with your aunt kirumi.” Sheen, who lived in the attic of their house was apparently watching “The Big Bang Theory” at max volume, and a laugh track was heard throughout the house.

Degenerate Jerry walked over to Hoshi “pack your bags kid, heres a bus ticket” he said uncaringly, then shoved him out the door, leaving a dejected toddler out on the cold unforgiving streets, way past his bedtime and far later then any busses ran.

Jerry turned towards turbo, irritable and tired “alright turbo id like to get a statement from you, please step into the other room with me” the murine Holmes was obviously exhausted

Turbo’s head reeled back fifty feet, as he threw a look of hatred towards Jerry “hell nah”

Jerry seemed frustrated by this, and put away his facade “alright anyway i covered for your ass pay up” He demanded. his eyes were like white hot daggers

Turbo’s grey alien skin paled to a Casper-like translucence“w-what?!”his eyes darted around the room, in search of a possible escape route. “you knew it was me?!”

Jerry snickered “did you forget our deal”

“heh..” “oh right..” “so you want me to pay?” 

“yeah that would be cool” Jerry replied

“alright” Turbo nonchalantly pulled out his wallet and briefly glanced at the Mad Staxx™ in his wallet

“no checks please” said Jerry, remembering that the last time Turbo paid him, the check bounced.

Turbo’s face morphed into a razor-sharp grin, before he pulled a gun out of the wallet and shot into Jerry’s microscopic mouse body repeatedly. Oh no! Thats not money!!!!

Tears leaked from the once-detective’s eyes, as he began to cough out blood. “et tu brute?” he gasped, the life draining from him quickly

Turbo turned away from the seething lump of rodent meat and spat on the ground. “i dont pay chumps like you” he sneered, putting on sunglasses as he walked away. Jerry spontaneously combusted instantly from the sick roast


End file.
